Fe: Elements of darkness
by That's my Jay
Summary: In a bleak future, Lycia has been stormed by an evil king, who goes by the name of Lars. A young princess must fight to get her home back, but with the size of Lars' army, is it even worth the risk? Filled with Oc's I'll need some people's oc's, but not yet.


**So I've played a lot of FE recently and I must say, I love it! So I'm gonna try my hand at making my story that acts kinda like a game. Please review!**

* * *

A cloaked figure trekked through a desert. The harsh sunlight beating down on the figure as a faint Blue aura surrounded it. The figure looked back, seeing nothing but the light Crimson trail of blood behind it. It sat against a rock, catching its breath. The figure unwrapped its cloth hat and undid the Black cloak, revealing the figure as a female. She wore White armor with Black trimming, below it was a cobalt Blue shirt with Golden buttons. Her Gray pants billowed in the wind, small bits of sand nestling their way in the small ruffles of the pants. She donned Sky Blue boots stained with dirt, grass stains and blood. She undid the Platinum clip that kept her Silver hair up in a long fishtail braid, letting her long locks spread out behind her. She held the glowing necklace, Ruby eyes fixated on the Sapphire gem in the center, before finally removing the White scarf from her face.

"You... You're what they're after," She whispered, treating the necklace like it was alive. "They want to figure out your secrets... As do I." She slumped lower against the boulder, a tingling feeling washing over the female, as she noticed where the trail of blood came from. She felt around the Blue fabric of her shirt, feeling the damp fabric of the new Mauve area that appeared on her right side.

"D-damn that Milos!" She spat with pure hatred. Her Necklace tingled as footsteps drew closer, she quickly drew her lance,- Named _ Solar wind_- holding downwards so no one could see it.

"Did you call my dear _princess?_" A voice called sardonically. The female strained her neck over the boulder, seeing a tall man with shoulder length Lilac Purple hair with bright Yellow eyes and a lean demeanor rode on a warhorse. They were both wearing matching Black armor. Behind him a small horde of bandits trekked.

"Ha, so snakes _do_ have ears it seems," The female said coldly. "So traitor, did you come to finish the job, or to gloat in my face?"

"Neither. I've come to tell you that this whole war can end before it begins. All you have to do is give up your throne to lord Lars, and he'll gladly let you keep your title of princess of Ly -"

"I would _never_ give my kingdom to a... To a... _Ninny-hammer _like him!"

"Cruel words dear princess." Milos smiled darkly, his posse grinning with him. "I guess it's a fight you want."

"Can't you so I'm injured enough? Not to mention _you're_ the cause for my injuries?!" The princess barked, to which the cavalier grinned wider.

"Does it look like I care?" She responded with a growl. "Now, men! Spread out, the princess of Lycia believes she can defeat us!" She took notice of five axe wielder, they were fighter class, so they would be hard to defeat, well for her anyway, since she relied on lances which were weak to axes. She also noticed another cavalier, who held a hostage on his horse. though she wasn't the best tactician, she had common sense of combat.

'_Hold on, why am I battling these freaks?_' Her question would be answered by Milos, who was riding away.

"I wouldn't think of running if I were you, unlike earlier times, we now have a Ballista, so if you try to escape, we give the signal and then.." He clapped for effect. "Arrow in your stomach." He laughed darkly, leaving the injured Lycian princess alone by the boulder.

"Dammit!" She cursed to the skies, clutching her sides with pain. Soon she grabbed a vulnerary out of her bag, and gulped it down, feeling her wounds disappear.

'_My first target shall be the weaker cavalier, the hostage maybe important or helpful, but then again, when are they helpful..._' Nonetheless, she started towards the cavalier swordsman, who in turn charged at her. The battle began as the began attacking, The princess aimed towards the horse's legs, slashing viciously. The cavalier went in for his own blows, trying to behead the young woman, who in turn blocked and parried when attacked. The man fell off his horse, - who in turn had died from all of her earlier blows - catching him off guard, to which the princess held her lance to his throat. "I wouldn't do anything if I were you." She said grimly, as the cavalier faked a look of astonishment, pointing upwards.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" She snapped, jabbing his neck with the point, causing a twitch and a yelp. "I didn't just appear on the planet a few hours ago, mind you, but with your dueling skills you may as well have been born a day ago!" The defeated horseman kept his hand raised, which the Lycian princess took as defiance.

"You better put your fat sausage of a finger down before cut it off!" She growled, visibly irked. The man was testing her patience, and she wondered what it was that was keeping her from jabbing Solar wind into his heart. '_Nothing. Nothing at all._'

"I'm going to enjoy this more than I should." She muttered, as a voice called out.

"Stop!" The princess turned to the voice. It came from the hostage who seemed to have undone his gag. She took notice of his vivid Green hair and...

'_R-red eyes?! No one on in our time has Red eyes anymore! I thought I was the only one._' The princess shuddered in anticipation. This guy was special. No doubt about it.

"W-why should I?" She managed to blurt out.

"Well because you're rushing in all willy-nilly! You need a battle plan!" He replied almost immediately.

"Wha-"

"Your stance, not to mention you're using a lance against several fighters. It's suicide!" The Silver haired princess was hating this guy more by the minute, no one who knew who she was would _ever _insult her, yet here this simpleton was, doing the very thing. Her eyes narrowed into slits

"He's getting away, you twit!" She shouted, quite irritated. The princess growled, - which would be considered rather unladylike back at her palace - she knew her lance wouldn't be long enough to reach the fleeing man.

'_Note to self: Kill the hostage when you get the chance._' Her thoughts were interrupted as an object became clenched into her hands.

"What the?" She looked looked down, and to notice of the wooden rod in her hands. The tip of it was steel, with a Red cloth around it. The princess unwrapped it, leaving only the end covered.

"Is this a?"

"Indeed it is a Javelin. I remembered that he was carrying about nine-teen of 'em, and seeing as you use a spear as your weapon, I thought using a Javelin would be second nature."

"What about you? And how about those fighters? You told going up against them with a lance would be suicide. So how will another lance _help_?" She was answered by the sound of whooshing. In the Green haired man's hands was an iron blade, which he whipped around with force.

"Alright then. I'll work with you. Just for this battle though." The princess smirked, nodding towards him.

"Oh by the way, I studied at Ostia's tactician collage, so I'm good with that too."

"I'm gonna have to hire you... Uh..."

"My name is Jay-Jay, but if first name basis isn't cool with you, just call me tactician."

"Can do." And with that the two took off into battle, the princess had changed her mind about this guy. He would be a hell of a good partner.

* * *

**Sorry for the short first chapter... But as an early Christmas gift, I'm letting you guys choose her name, so send me some reviews to what our Lycian princess's name should be... But there's a catch. You have to give me some constructive criticism before you can give me the name. Even if I love the name. Just give the criticism. Thanks!**

**~Jay-Jayth  
**


End file.
